


hoffnungen

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Nico sagt, Chris soll sich keine Hoffnungen machen. Will er ja eigentlich auch gar nicht. Aber vielleicht sollte er.
Relationships: Nico Elvedi/Christoph Kramer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: football reverse bang





	hoffnungen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist er, der Startschuss! Das ist die erste Geschichte für den football reverse bang \o/ Wir haben uns in Gruppen zusammengetan - ein Künstler, ein Autor, ein Betaleser. Das verdammt schmucke gif zu dieser Geschichte kommt von andthennothing und ihr könnt es euch [hier](https://vodeaare.tumblr.com/post/639597273602473984/mein-beitrag-in-form-eines-gifsets-zum-football) angucken! Und meine Betaleserin war dragao \o/ War gut mit euch! ♥

"Soll ich dir was sagen, Nico? Ich brauch' dich nich'. Ich kann auch ohne dich."

Da steht er. Nico. Der verdammt noch mal schönste Kerl, der Chris je begegnet ist - und er weiß, er übertreibt, er übertreibt maßlos, so wie er es angeblich immer tut, wenn es um Nico geht.

Aber verdammt, Nico ist nun einmal anders. So ganz anders als all die Leute, mit denen er bisher zu tun hatte und erst recht anders als die Männer, mit denen er bisher zusammen war. Sie hatten alle ihren Reiz, klar, aus Mitleid war er nicht mit ihnen in einer Beziehung. Er fand sie sympathisch, er fand sie gutaussehend, er hatte eine gute Zeit mit ihnen. Aber sie waren alle nicht Nico.

Er steht da, fassungslos, sprachlos. Und verdammt, Chris würde ihn am liebsten an den Schultern packen und schütteln, würde ihn am liebsten anschreien, damit er etwas etwas sagt.

Kann er nicht machen. Kann er nicht bringen. Er kann nur Nico ansehen und sich so unglaublich hundsmiserabel fühlen.

Mann, es war ein schöner Abend, ein richtig schöner Abend. Nico, der alte Schlawiner, hat sich aus seiner Tasche seinen Haustürschlüssel stibitzt - man muss ihm lassen, er hat das richtig gut gemacht. Hat den Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbund gelöst, so dass es Chris erst aufgefallen ist, als er vor seiner Haustüre stand und ihm der Schlüssel gefehlt hat, um sie aufzusperren. Er hatte direkt so eine vage Vermutung - ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Nico so eine Überraschung für ihn geplant hat. Gehört bei ihm wohl einfach dazu, ihm das Leben ein bisschen schwer zu machen, wenn er ihn überrascht. Also hat er einfach geklingelt und natürlich war es Nico, der ihm die Türe aufgemacht hat. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und mit italienischer Musik im Hintergrund.

"Ich habe gekocht." Das war sein einziger Kommentar, bevor er sich umgedreht hat und in der Wohnung verschwunden ist und als Chris ihm gefolgt ist, fand er einen gedeckten Tisch vor mit Spaghetti und gefüllten Weingläsern - sogar eine karierte Tischdecke hat Nico irgendwo ausgegraben.

Es war echt schön. Es war verdammt schön. Bis Nico gegen Ende des Essens das Wort ergriffen hat.

"Ich will nicht, dass du dir Hoffnungen machst."

Also, ein Dessert wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

Damit war ihr Abend eigentlich beendet. Chris hat sein Besteck auf den Tisch geworfen, Nico hat mit gesenktem Blick begonnen, den Tisch abzuräumen. Und dann hat Chris die Stille nicht mehr ertragen. Er ist einfach aus der Wohnung gestürmt, hat sich noch nicht einmal eine Jacke übergezogen, obwohl es draußen schon recht frisch war.

Im Park hat Nico ihn abgefangen. Er wusste, dass er Chris dort findet, natürlich wusste er das, immerhin weiß er verdammt noch mal echt viel über ihn. Zu viel, wenn Chris sich keine Hoffnungen machen darf.

Und nun stehen sie dort. Stehen sich gegenüber und starren sich an und Nico kriegt verdammt noch mal den Mund nicht auf. Obwohl er vorher kein Problem damit hatte, als er kundgetan hat, dass Chris sich doch bitte keine Hoffnungen machen soll. Dass es rein gar nichts zu bedeuten hat, dass er ihn mit einem Candlelight Dinner überrascht hat. Dass er sich doch bitte daran erinnern soll, was sie sind und das ist nun einmal - irgendetwas ohne Namen. Irgendetwas, das nie über Freundschaft hinausging, zumindest offiziell, weil ihre Stelldicheins eigentlich nicht mehr unter Freundschaft fallen, aber dann ist es eben Freundschaft plus, friends with benefits oder so etwas.

Chris holt tief Luft. Er klingt noch erstaunlich gelassen, stellt er fest - zumindest schreit er nicht. "Ich kann auch ohne dich. Aber mit dir wäre es so viel besser."

Es tut weh. Es tut weh, an Nicos Worte zurückzudenken, es tut weh, Nico anzusehen. Mann, es war unnötig, das zu sagen, es war unnötig diesen Weg zu gehen. Das, was sie bisher hatten... Das war doch gut, ey. Nicht unbedingt perfekt, das will er gar nicht behaupten - er ist eigentlich echt nicht der Typ für eine Freundschaft Plus. Aber mit Nico ist es anders. Nico ist so liebenswert, so schön, so toll und er ist so unglaublich verliebt und irgendwie ist das mit ihnen nicht so eine abgeranzte "friends with benefits"-Sache, sondern etwas Besonderes, etwas Schönes. Etwas, das keinen Namen hat.

Keinen Namen haben darf, weil er, der verdammte Idiot, sich dann wohl Hoffnungen macht.

"Chris, bitte..." Endlich. Endlich sagt Nico etwas. Wenn es doch mehr wäre als nur diese zwei Worte...

"Was? Tu' nich' so, als wäre da gar nichts mit uns. Mann, hab' ich jemals mehr von dir erwartet als das, was wir hatten?"

'Ja, hast du.', murmelt eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber Chris ignoriert sie. Natürlich hätte er es verdammt schön gefunden, wenn Nico irgendwann bereit gewesen wäre für den nächsten Schritt - von seiner Seite aus gab es da nämlich zu keinem Zeitpunkt irgendwelche Hindernisse. Aber er hat es sich nicht anmerken lassen. War ja auch so schön und das wollte er nicht verlieren, das wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Er spricht weiter, hofft so, die kleine Stimme zu übertönen. "Es war alles gut mit uns. Und ja, es ist ein 'wir', ein 'uns'. Auch wenn du es scheinbar nicht hören willst. Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass wir heiraten müssen oder so."

Nicos Schultern sacken nach unten. "Das ist es doch nicht, ey."

Chris sieht ihn an. Sieht den gesenkten Blick, sieht, wie schwierig das hier für Nico ist. Und verdammt, er fühlt sich hilflos, so hilflos. Er war doch nicht derjenige, der den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hat - er weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was hier los ist.

Warum Nico plötzlich alles in Frage stellen muss.

"Okay. Warum kommst du plötzlich damit an, dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen darf?" Allmählich wird Chris' Stimme etwas hysterisch. Ist es ihm zu verdenken? Nein. Auch wenn er sich langsam fragt, ob er irgendetwas verpasst hat - ob er etwas falsch verstanden hat.

Ein Satz. Ein verdammter Satz. Ist vielleicht doch er derjenige, der im Unrecht ist? War es nicht angebracht, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit so ein Fass aufzumachen? Er weiß ja noch nicht einmal, worum genau es geht. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so bedrohlich, wie er es aufgefasst hat.

Vielleicht ist ja doch noch alles gut.

Aber dann sieht Chris Nico an und dann weiß er, dass verdammt noch mal nichts gut ist. Dass es verdammt noch mal angemessen ist, so zu reagieren. Dass das nicht nur ein Satz war, sondern viel mehr.

Endlich hebt Nico den Blick, seine Miene fast schon trotzig. "Ich hab dir 'n Essen vorbereitet, verdammt!"

Das Essen. Gott, er wusste, dass das zu schön war, um wahr zu sein. Dass es irgendeinen Haken geben muss.

Nein. Wusste er nicht. Weil sie sich nicht behandeln wie Fickfleisch. Weil sie nicht darauf beharren, dass das zwischen ihnen nur Sex ist, weil sie nicht versuchen, klare Grenzen zu ziehen. Sie finden es schön, miteinander Zeit zu verbringen, darum geht es. Ob sie dabei eine Runde zocken oder sich im Bett miteinander vergnügen, das läuft aufs Gleiche hinaus. Und deshalb hat Chris die kleine Überraschung mit Kerzenlicht nicht etwa als Heiratsantrag angesehen. Im Gegensatz zu Nico, scheinbar.

Chris zuckt mit den Schultern. "Okay. 'n Essen. Und weiter? War schön. Noch was?"

Es tut weh, das zu sagen. Er will das echt nicht herunterspielen. Aber so eine große Nummer, wie Nico nun tut, war es für ihn auch nicht. Nichts, was ihm gezeigt hat, dass Nico nun andere Saiten aufzieht - oder, um bei Nicos Worten zu bleiben, ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hat.

Nico seufzt. Doch er sagt nichts. Und das ist der Punkt, an dem Chris der Geduldsfaden reißt. "Okay, weißt du was? Ich mein's ernst. Ich muss mir das nicht geben. Wenn du keinen Bock mehr auf uns hast..."

Stark bleiben. Nicht schwach werden, nicht einbrechen - weil er dafür im Moment absolut keinen Schlachtplan hat. Der einzige Schlachtplan, den er hat, sieht so aus, dass er Rückgrat beweist - dass er zu seinem Wort steht. Also wartet er nicht weiter ab, was Nico dazu sagt. Er dreht sich um und tritt den Rückweg an.

Zurück in seine Wohnung. Zurück in die Einsamkeit. Und jeder Schritt fühlt sich an wie ein falscher. Sollte er nicht lieber umdrehen und Nico zurückholen?

Nein. Es ist zu spät. Es ist vorbei. Auch wenn es, wie er es Nico schon gesagt hat, zusammen doch so viel besser wäre.

Weit kommt er nicht. Plötzlich hört er Schritte hinter sich und dann - "Chris, warte!"

Chris bleibt stehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es am sinnvollsten, wenn er einfach weiter gehen würde. Klarer Schnitt und so. Aber...

Er kann nicht. Nicht bei Nico. Nicht bei Nico, in den er so unglaublich verliebt ist. Den er so gerne lachen sieht. Der ihn so unglaublich glücklich macht.

Wenn er nicht gerade meint, darauf hinweisen zu müssen, dass Chris sich doch bitte keine Hoffnungen machen soll.

Er dreht sich um. Und dann spürt er etwas auf seiner Kopfhaut. Einen Tropfen. Und noch einen. Chris lacht hohl.

Nico runzelt die Stirn, Chris wartet gar nicht erst ab, bis er nachfragt. "Es regnet. Auch das noch."

Ja, es regnet. Weil sie sowieso schon hier herumlungern wie begossene Pudel. Weil sie nicht so schon erbärmlich genug aussehen.

Von Nico kommt kein Kommentar zum Wetter. Stattdessen räuspert er sich. "Chris, das war nicht so gemeint, wie es klang."

Oh, ist das so? Chris schnaubt. "Ach ja? Nicht nach 'Mann, du elende Schwuppe, verlieb' dich nicht in mich. Du weißt doch, no homo und so.'?"

Die Tropfen häufen sich. Mittlerweile fällt es tatsächlich schon unter Regen - noch recht leicht, aber das wird noch, das ist gerade mal der Anfang.

"Natürlich nicht!" Nun klingt Nico ehrlich empört. Und ganz kurz macht Christophs Magen einen Lupfer. Das ist irgendwie echt beruhigend - das wäre nicht der Nico gewesen, den er kennt. Aber trotzdem hat sich dieses Bild vor seine Augen geschoben - trotzdem hat Nicos Aussage diesen Eindruck hinterlassen.

Es ist naheliegend. Denn - was soll es sonst sein?

Diesmal ist es Chris, der stumm bleibt. Er sieht Nico einfach nur an und wartet ab. Dauert nicht lange, bis Nico sich unter seinem Blick windet und oh, Chris hat überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin hat Nico ihn vorher in die gleiche Situation gebracht, immerhin hat Nico ihn vorher genauso zappeln gelassen.

"Chris, es ist..." Nico hebt seine Hände, er rauft sich die Haare. Und damit verpufft das Gefühl der Schadenfreude. Scheiße, er tut ihm leid, dieser kleine Idiot tut ihm leid, obwohl er ihn vorher echt verletzt hat und bisher noch nichts getan hat, um es wieder gutzumachen. Nico befindet sich in einem Zwiespalt, so viel ist klar und auch wenn er sich da selbst hinein manövriert hat, tut er Chris leid.

Dann platzt es aus ihm heraus. Einfach so. "Ich hab' 'ne Scheißangst, Chris!"

Oh. Das ist - das ist überraschend. Also, wenn er nicht gerade 'ne Scheißangst vor seinem Kumpel hat, davor, dass dieser Kumpel zu viele Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, sich zu viele Hoffnungen macht. Danach klingt fast alles, was Nico bisher gesagt hat, aber genau das hat er ja gerade eben ausgeschlossen und Chris will nicht so nachtragend sein, dass er sich daran festklammert.

Chris macht einen Schritt nach vorne, er streckt die Hand aus. Der Regen durchnässt mittlerweile seinen Pulli, aber das ist gerade echt egal. Kalt war ihm ja zuvor schon und auch das ist im Augenblick unwichtig.

Wichtig ist nur Nico. Nico, dessen Schulter zittert - dessen Lippen zittern, wie Chris bemerkt, als er noch näher tritt. Und verdammt, am liebsten würde er einfach die Arme um ihn legen und ihn an sich ziehen. Würde ihn halten, ihm sagen, dass alles gut ist, dass es keinen Grund zur Aufregung gibt.

Aber das stimmt nicht. Irgendetwas ist da. Also beschränkt er es darauf, Nicos Schulter zu tätscheln.

Und dann zieht Nico ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weg. "Ich hab' 'ne Scheißangst davor, dass ich mir Hoffnungen mache."

Chris verharrt in seiner Bewegung, er starrt Nico an. Der wendet den Blick ab und -

Diesmal kann er nicht anders, diesmal muss er ihn umarmen. Er weiß nicht, ob es die richtige Reaktion ist, aber verdammt, er braucht das jetzt.

Nico scheinbar auch. Er schlingt seine Arme um Chris.

Und dann ist es, als hätte sich die Mauer aufgelöst. Plötzlich ist Nico nicht mehr einzubremsen. "Das war kein normales Essen, Chris. Ich wollte, dass es kein normales Essen ist. Und - es ist nicht nur das Essen. Es ist - mittlerweile eigentlich jedes unserer Treffen."

Chris tätschelt Nicos Rücken. Zu mehr ist er gerade nicht in der Lage - er kann nur zuhören. Verdauen kommt erst später.

"Ich find's doch auch schön mit dir. Aber... Es ist einfach so komisch, wie es gerade ist. Nicht an sich - da hat sich nichts geändert, sonst wär's ja auch nicht schön. Aber es fühlt sich einfach falsch an, dass wir das einfach so laufen lassen. Dass wir immer noch die Freunde sind, die sich halt zwischendurch an die Wäsche gehen." Nun zieht sich Nico aus der Umarmung. Nicht weit, nur so weit, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen können.

Und Chris...

Nein. Das kann doch nicht sein, ey. Ironischerweise hält sich sein Kopf immer noch an Nicos Anweisung von vorher - er versucht, sämtliche Hoffnung zu unterdrücken. Das kann Nico doch nicht so meinen, er versteht doch garantiert irgendetwas falsch, er muss -

Doch Nico verpasst ihm den Todesstoß. "Wir sind doch nicht 'nur Freunde'."

Chris rutscht das Herz in die Hose. Mann, damit hätte er nie gerechnet und erst recht nicht nach Nicos Auftritt vorher. Nicht 'nur Freunde'... Ja, verdammt, ja! Das ist es doch, was er sich auch schon so lange denkt. Dass es verdammt schön ist, mit Nico befreundet zu sein. Dass er die Zusätze gerne mitnimmt. Dass es okay für ihn ist, wenn sie das nicht weiter benennen, wenn sie so tun, als wäre das einfach Teil ihrer Freundschaft.

Okay. Aber eben mehr auch nicht. Weil es nun einmal besser wäre, wenn sie den nächsten Schritt wagen würden - wenn sie den Schritt aus der Komfortzone heraus wagen würden.

Und das hat Nico gerade getan.

Chris lacht leise, er legt eine Hand an Nicos Wange. Die Regentropfen laufen ihm übers Gesicht, seine Haare hängen ihm in Strähnen in die Stirn - von der penibel zurechtgezupften Frisur ist nichts mehr übrig. Und trotzdem steht er hier mit ihm, weil das gerade verdammt wichtig ist, weil das gerade verdammt groß ist.

"Mann, du Idiot. Warum sagst du dann so etwas?" Zu rüde? Nein. Der Inhalt seiner Worte vielleicht - aber seine Stimme ist ganz sanft. Weil er gerade einfach nicht anders kann, auch wenn er Nico verdammt gerne packen und schütteln würde - ja, schon wieder -, dafür, dass er ihm so einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt hat.

Nico zuckt mit den Schultern. Und...

Er lächelt nicht.

Die Erkenntnis holt Chris sofort wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Nun fällt ihm auch wieder ein, was Nico vorher gesagt hat. Das mit der Scheißangst.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

Diesmal kann Chris ihm nicht böse sein, überhaupt nicht. Denn dass seine Stimme so erschöpft klingt, so schwach, zeigt, dass er es eigentlich echt gerne möchte. Und das ist alles, was für Chris zählt. Er beugt sich nach vorne, lehnt seine Stirn gegen die von Nico. Dass Nico sofort seine Hände auf Christophs Hüften legt, ist irgendwie echt beruhigend.

"Warum?"

Wieder zuckt Nico mit den Schultern. "Es ist... Noch einmal etwas anderes als bisher. Ich weiß, eigentlich, eigentlich nennen wir es dann nur anders und ich will ja auch, dass es so weitergeht wie bisher. Aber irgendwie ist alles unkomplizierter, wenn wir nur Freunde sind."

Unkomplizierter... Chris schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Ja, da hat Nico wohl recht. Wenn sie nach außen hin nur Freunde sind, dann stellt keiner dumme Fragen, dann müssen sie sich nicht rechtfertigen, dann müssen sie sich nicht verstecken. Was sie dann im Schlafzimmer machen, ist allein ihre Sache.

Aber verdammt, so viel würde sich doch nicht ändern. Sie könnten nach außen hin immer noch Freunde sein. Es gäbe halt nur ein paar Leute, die eingeweiht werden würden - und das hätten sie selbst in der Hand.

Das ist noch nicht alles, das spürt Chris. Und er behält recht - Nico ergreift wieder das Wort. "Ja, ich weiß, das ist Erbsenzählerei. 'n mulmiges Gefühl habe ich dabei trotzdem. Schlimmer ist aber..."

Er holt ganz tief Luft. "Lach' mich jetzt nicht aus, okay? Ich habe Schiss, dass ich dich enttäusche."

'dass ich dich enttäusche'. Nicos Worte hallen nach, als Chris ihn fassungslos ansieht. Meint er das gerade ernst?

Ja, tut er. Nico lässt ihm keine Zeit, lange an seinen Worten zu zweifeln - er geht noch weiter ins Detail. "Es ist einfach, befreundet zu sein - oder einfach alles passieren zu lassen. Aber wenn wir den Schritt gehen... Ich weiß nich', ob ich 'n guter Freund bin. Also 'n guter fester Freund. Für dich. Aber das hast du dir verdient. 'n guten Freund."

Chris lacht. Ja, er weiß, Nico hat gesagt, er soll das nicht tun, aber -

Es ist ein erleichtertes Lachen. Weil ihm gerade ein echt großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist. Und das ist ja auch Nicos Schuld.

"Du bist echt 'n Idiot. Als ob du viel falsch machen könntest."

Nico. Nico, der Mann mit dem unglaublichen Lächeln, in das er sich an Tag eins verliebt hat. Nico mit dem Lachen, das Chris auf Wolke sieben schweben lässt. Nico mit der Art, die Chris manchmal zur Weißglut treibt, aber auch nur deshalb, weil er so verdammt viele Gefühle für diesen Kerl hat.

Er hebt auch noch die zweite Hand, legt sie an Nicos andere Wange. Auch wenn es sein erster Instinkt ist, Nico weiter aufzuziehen, auch wenn sich das nach der besten Möglichkeit anfühlt, seiner Fassungslosigkeit Luft zu machen, hält er sich zurück.

Jetzt zählt nur eines: Dass er Nico deutlich macht, was Sache ist. Damit Nico endlich keine Scheißangst mehr hat.

"Eigentlich habe ich nur eine Anforderungen an den perfekten Freund, Nico. Und das ist, dass du es bist."

Nico schließt die Augen. Und für einen Moment ist es Chris, der eine Scheißangst hat. Was, wenn er doch etwas falsch verstanden hat? Was, wenn doch alles anders ist, als es aussieht? Was, wenn -

Dann lacht Nico. Er klingt erleichtert, er klingt glücklich und Christophs Herz setzt für einen Schlag aus.

“Okay. Ich glaube, das bekomme ich hin.”


End file.
